Love
by Flowerperson
Summary: She smiles warmly as she looks at their child, he embraces her from behind and she knows that the love she had desired for such a long time is finally here. Ray x Mariah. Rei x Mao. Warning: FLUFFY!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title:** Love  
**Rating:** T  
**Categories:** Romance  
**Summary:** She smiles warmly as she looks at their child, he embraces her from behind and she knows that the love she had desired for such a long time is finally here.**  
Status:** Short One-shot.  
**Notes:** Wow! A Mariah/Ray by me and they don't break up! And pointless fluff… ew…

* * *

**LOVE**

_She smiles warmly as she looks at their child, he embraces her from behind and she knows that the love she has desired for such a long time is finally here.  
Mariah/Ray_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

Mariah smiled warmly as she cradled the newborn to her chest. She cooed to her child quietly and kissed the small baby softly on her pale forehead.

My gorgeous daughter, she thought as she gazed into the amber eyes of her baby. She was truly beautiful, with her wild, pink hair, soft, pale skin and wide, golden eyes that glowed with the same intensity as the sun. The odd colour of her pink hair had been inherited from her mother – Mariah.

Her child's eyelids began to droop as she yawned cutely, burrowing into Mariah's bosom. The neko-jin placed the young girl in her white, rocking crib and she began to snore silently.

The pink haired mother closed her eyes in content as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm body. She leant back and sighed as he ran delicate kisses along her neck. "She's beautiful," he observed as he hugged her tighter, "She must get it from her mother." He smiled against her skin and she smiled with him.

"She has inherited your wild hair," Mariah whispered as she turned and played with her husband's raven locks. "But has the same hair colour as me. She has our eyes too."

"I wonder if she'll see the world as optimistically as you do."

Mariah playfully hit him, "I'm not a complete optimist, you know. Everyone always assumes that I look through the world in rose-coloured glasses but I don't."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing," he said quietly before picking her up bridal style – just like he had done on their honeymoon – and taking her out of the nursery, down the stairs and into the sitting room where he seated her on his lap as he settled down on the sofa. She hugged him close as she continued playing with his long hair.

How had it come to this? How had she suddenly been placed in this perfect life with a loving husband and a beautiful young daughter? She could remember that as a teenager she had wanted desperately to be loved. She'd strictly tried to keep relationship outside of beybladers but had only failed with one Mystel. He certainly was a charmer – a snake-charmer.

Before she had been with her soul-mate, it had been many years since she'd been loved. Without a real, trustworthy guy, she had given up on love. That'd show those that thought she was constantly optimistic!

She didn't think that a good man that would love her existed in this world. She was tired of searching for him because all those that she let close, just walked all over her and left a mess.

But she never expected to find him. He reminded her how it felt to be loved. When she looked into his amber eyes, she saw love. When he was talking to her, she felt loved. When they made love, she felt like they were doing exactly that.

She was so in love.

Through him, she was able to live and love again; she learned to smile once more. He opened the path to happiness and she thanked whoever was 'up there' for him. She trusted him and let him guide her to bliss. She loved him more than you could imagine.

He kept doing things she was so proud of. When she was pregnant, she was feeling extra self-conscious but in a room full of beautiful women, he only paid attention to her. The confidence he gave her could last eternity, as long as he stayed with her. She'd never let him down. As she said in her vows, for better or worse, she'd always be around.

With him and their child, her life was complete.

Because of him, she knew how it felt to be loved.

"I love you," she whispered as she held onto him tighter. He stroked her back soothingly as he returned her love by kissing her passionately on the lips, demonstrating the devotion he had to her.

His love was amazing. Like the rain, he showed her with it. She wanted more and more – his love was like the air that she needed to live and she definitely needed his love to survive. He was here, with her and that was all she desired (along with their child).

He saw into her soul, and his caring spirit set her free.

She was so in love.

Mariah moaned his name as his kisses became stronger and more urgent. She clenched his clothes as she tried to hold him tighter, to absorb him into her soul. In her soul, they were together. In her heart, they were complete.

Her husband lifted her again in the bridal style and took her back up the stairs to the bedroom.

She was so in love.

He was so in love.

"I love you, Mariah," he said afterwards as he moved her pink bangs out of her face.

"I love you too," she murmured as she snuggled into his chest, "…Ray."

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**

AH! Did I write that fluff! EW! Something _must _be wrong with me…

**_X Flowerperson X_**


End file.
